A Collection of Drabbles
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: A collection of mostly Fax drabbles. All kinds- humor, fluff, angst, drama, and everything else. Also includes other characters, themes, etc. Please read and review! T to be safe.
1. Drabbles 1 through 5

**Please read this!**

**If you read Sick Days, sorry it's taken a few days to update. Mild writer's block. I don't think it'll be long until I have another chapter up, though.**

**Anyway, in the meantime, I've been writing drabbles. And no, these aren't technically drabbles because they aren't exactly 100 words. That's just the term I'm using to describe these, because they're short and sweet.**

**The way I do this is I flip through a dictionary and pick a random word and write it on the dry-erase board in my room until I think of what to write for that word. (Except for the second one, that just popped into my head randomly.) After I write it I pick a new word. I think they're really fun to write and I'm going to keep going. I'll post five at a time.**

**These will mostly be Fax. All kinds: humor, fluff, angst, you name it. May include other characters and stuff, if that's what I think about with the word. **

**And now that my long, rambling author's note is over, here are the first five "drabbles" I've ever written. Forgive me if they're awful.**

**1. Bump**

"This is hideous," Max said, glaring at her red, knee-length sundress in the mirror.

"No it's not," Fang said from behind her. He rested a hand on her hip and took her hand with the other. "Look at it. And focus."

"Fang--"

"Shh." He held her gaze in the mirror. "What if you're a few years older? What if the dress is longer? And white?" Fang stroked her ring finger as her eyes widened. "What if there's a ring right here?" The hand on her hip moved around to rest on her stomach. "And what if there's a bump right there?"

Max stared into the mirror, thinking over everything he'd just said, and then smiled. "Then I guess it's not so hideous."

**2. Brown Eyes**

"You have to remember me!" she shouted at the man angrily. "You have to!"

"I don't," he said calmly.

The woman grabbed the little girl, held her by the shoulders in-between herself and the man. "What about her? She looks just like you!"

He took in the girl's thick black curls, her olive skin, the sharp angles of her face. There was only one difference.

"Big brown eyes," he muttered, something tugging at the back of his brain.

"Big brown eyes," repeated the woman, a hint of hope in her voice.

An image flashed through his brain. He was sitting with this woman, cradling a baby in his arms, muttering, "Look at those big brown eyes."

"Max?" he asked.

She broke into a grin. "Fang."

**3. Eurhythmics**

Fang pressed his face closer to the crack in the door. If he got caught, he was busted. But he just couldn't rip his gaze away from the girl in the bedroom.

She was _dancing_, jumping off the bed, sashaying over towards the window, moving her hips like nothing he'd ever seen before. She suddenly turned toward the door, and Fang jerked back, flattening himself against the wall. As he swallowed quickly, he could think of only one thing.

Where did Max learn to _dance_ like that?

**4. Snowflake**

"I _will_ catch one," Max announced, stubborn as always.

Fang stood beside her, chuckling as she turned her face up to the falling snow and stuck out her tongue.

"Bet you can catch it better on your finger," he said.

Max frowned, but closed her mouth and spread her fingers out in front of her. She stared at them intently, then gasped in delight. "Got one! It's _perfect_! Look!"

Fang peered over her shoulder, then grabbed her finger and brought it to his lips. The warmth instantly made the snowflake melt.

"Oops," he smirked, as she stared in horror. "There went your snowflake."

**5. December**

"Ugh," Max sighed as Demo Lovato's "Remember December" faded out and the talk show host came back on the radio. "That's so depressing. They're totally in love for a month and then it just goes away. It must be awful. Don't you think?"

Fang shrugged and took her hand, resting both of theirs between them on the bed. "Guess we'll never know."

**Ta-da.**

**I have numbers six and seven done, they'll be posted after I go through ten. And in the meantime, I'll do my best to get the next chapter of Sick Days up.**

**Review, please!**


	2. Drabbles 6 through 10

**My next batch! Two updates in one day! Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

**6. Pillow**

Max glanced to her left, then her right, then darted into Fang's room. A moment later she dashed across the hallway with his pillow clutched to her chest.

She quickly shut and locked her own bedroom door behind her, then leaped onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She inhaled the sweet smell.

Pine and cologne.

Just like Fang.

**7. Obeisance**

"No way." Max glared at Fang. He smirked.

"Yes way."

"No. Chance."

"Max!" wailed Angel. "We're playing _royal kingdom_! You're the queen and Fang is the king and you have to curtsey to him!"

"Never."

"Come on, my lady." Fang quipped, loving every second of this. "I demand you curtsy to me."

"Please!" Angel called.

Max finally extended her hands, as if holding out a dress, and curtsied to Fang.

"Bite me," she told him through gritted teeth.

He just kept on smirking.

**8. Occlusion**

"Hmm," the dentist mused. "I'll be right back, Nick."

As soon as the door fell shut behind him, Max giggled. Fang glared at her from the chair, where he sat with the bib heavy on his chest. "Shut up."

"I think it's cute," she said, trying desperately not to smirk and failing. "The amazing, handsome, butt-kicking Fang has an _under bite_."

**9. Ordinary**

"Fang," Angel said. "You should go tell Max you think she's pretty. She thinks her eyes and hair are too plain and ordinary."

I frowned. "You tell her she's pretty."

"I did. But _you're_ the reason she's worried about tit. If you told her, she'd believe it."

I looked over at Max. We were hanging around in the safe house, and she was perched on the couch while reprimanding Gazzy about something or other. Her blonde-streaked hair fell around her face, brown eyes swimming with worry about something bigger than the kid's latest project.

She _was_ beautiful, one of many, many things I loved about her. But she'd made it clear she didn't feel the same way, and I wasn't going to push it anymore.

"Yes, she does," Angel said. "Tell her she's pretty. And try again. Max _does_ love you back, Fang."

As I stood up, I shook my head. "If I told her that, she'd smack me, Angel."

I wandered off toward the bathroom. As I passed Max, I couldn't help but glance at those deep eyes.

Maybe I would try again.

**10. Stand**

Angel looked around at her expectant family. Her eyes landed on Max, who was her very favorite, and took in her smiling face.

"You can do it, Angel," she cooed, patting her knees. "Come here."

The three-year-old was frightened. The men who put her in the cage had never allowed her to walk alone, like they did Max and the older kids. Now she was having trouble trusting her short little legs to hold her up.

"Come on, Angel," whispered Max. "Come on."

Slowly, Angel placed one foot on the floor, then the other. And then she hoisted herself into a standing position.

And promptly fell.

But for a second-- just one-- Angel had finally been able to stand.

**A family one there at the end for you.**

**I don't like these as much as the last five… tell me what you think!**


	3. Drabbles 11 through 15

**Next five! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! There's four Fax ones here, one Nudge in the beginning. Alright, here we go:**

**11. Middle**

I never had an age group within our flock, not really. Max always grouped me with Angel and Gazzy, but Gazzy's older than Angel and he's still three years younger than me. But I wasn't old enough to be with Iggy, Max and Fang, all fourteen. There was me, in the middle, with three-year gaps on both sides.

To the older three, I was an extra. Gazzy was the obnoxious yet lovable and adorable little boy, and Angel was the sweet-as-sugar, cute little girl. And what was I? The annoying little sister who talked too much.

I suppose it never occurred to them that I was trying to fill those three-year gaps with words.

**12. Seal**

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the pastor said. "You may kiss the bride."

With nobody but our flock, my mom, and Ella watching, Fang pulled me close and kissed me softly. We were doing what had been done millions of times before, but it somehow felt like _this_ time was the only one that matter as we sealed our everlasting love.

**13. Mama**

"Mama!"

Fang sighed and picked up the baby girl, bouncing her on his hip. "Mama went out with Grandma and Auntie Ella. She'll be back soon."

"Mama!" she persisted.

"You should learn 'daddy,'" he said. "Repeat after me. Da… dee."

The baby paused as if mulling it over.

"Daddy," Fang repeated.

Tilting her head, the baby smiled and giggled, causing Fang to show one of his rare grins.

"Daddy," he tried one last time.

"Mama!"

**14. Weep**

They had never seen him shed a tear. That was because in most of the flock's lifetimes, he _hadn't_.

Until now.

It'd been a week. All he'd done was stare into space, moving nothing but his mouth, one word, and only when spoken to.

Nobody had said her name since it happened, until that day when he finally showed he was capable of breaking down. Nudge had been the victim of Gazzy's way of dealing with his grief: a bomb in her backpack.

"Gazzy!" she'd shrieked. "If Max were here, you'd be in so much trouble!"

Realizing what she'd said, Nudge suddenly looked guilty and slapped her hand over her mouth. It was too late. He was snapped out of his far-off trance as soon as the words left her mouth, and his dark eyes filled with hurt.

His face crumpled.

Fang wept.

**15. Mozzarella**

Max took a big bite of her mozzarella stick and closed her eyes. "Oh my gosh, it's _so_ good…"

Fang stepped in the doorway of the kitchen just in time to hear her talking. Her eyes remained closed, so she didn't notice him as she took another bite. A long piece of cheese hung out of her mouth. With a grin, he crossed the room and lifted the loose end of the cheese into his own.

Max started to suck the cheese into her mouth, and Fang leaned forward very quietly until their lips touched.

Her eyes flew open and met his. He grinned against her mouth. "Hey."

Max hesitated, then kissed him quickly. "Hey."

**I like fourteen, and I think fifteen's kind of cute. Let me know what you think! PLEASE review, even if it's nothing but a word! And as always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Drabbles 16 through 20

**These are all pretty long… it's just the way they turned out, I guess. I mean, they look longer than usual in my notebook. This one took about five a half pages, I think. I like sixteen and seventeen best. Eighteen's depressing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**16. Freeze**

"Fang!"

"What?" he groaned.

"Bring me another blanket!"

Fang growled and dug through the backpack, then crossed the cave floor and dropped it on Max. "It's our last one. Good _night_, Max."

_Ten minutes later…_

Something pressed up against Fang, and his eyes instinctively shot open as cold feet pressed against his leg.

"What are you doing?" he asked Max.

"Body heat. I'm still freezing."

Fang rolled his eyes. A guy can never get any sleep around here."

"Sorry," Max said, not sounding very sorry at all. She lay her head on Fang's chest. "Man, you're warm."

He grunted, but once her breathing slowed and he was absolute sure she was asleep, Fang draped an arm over her waist and pulled her even closer.

"You can come over here when you're freezing any time you want," he said very, very quietly.

**17. Firetrap**

"Where's Max?" yelled Fang over the roar of the fire behind them.

The flock looked at one another, and Angel pointed to the building as tears welled in her eyes.

Without a second thought, Fang turned and raced back to the flames, ignoring the cries of protest from behind him. One word, one face, one thought was in his head: Max.

Launching himself through an open window, he landed in a hallway almost entirely consumed in flames. To get around them, he had to use quick movements and rely on his skinniness to slip by them.

One thing was for sure, though: Fang wasn't leaving here alone.

It wasn't five minutes later that he found her lying unconscious in another hall, this one with a little more room to move around. Soot covered her face, and an arm fell awkwardly over her stomach. Fang used all his willpower to control his emotions and focus on saving the two of them.

As he lifted her into his arms and felt the dead weight, that became harder than ever. "Damn it, Max, wake up," he said as they made their way toward another smashed window. "I love you! If you don't live I'm gonna kick your ass!"

They were at the window, and Fang stepped up on the sill, adjusting Max so he'd have a better grip.

"I'm not letting go," he whispered to her. "I've got you, Max. Always… even if you don't make it."

With that, he launched the both of them into the sky, stroking powerfully to get away from the flames licking at his back.

A couple minutes later, Fang felt a fist gently close around the fabric of his shirt and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

**18. Nightmare**

I live in fear. Of everything. I had been strong after all I'd been through, but after Max left me, all that was lost. I'm paranoid. Depressed. And I can't escape the recurring nightmare, the one that plays in front of my eyes long after I wake up in the morning.

It's her face. Always her face. Whether I'm asleep or watching TV or driving, all I see is the pale skin, blood on her nose, light draining slowly from her chocolate eyes.

Her sweet voice saying its last words. "Fang, I--"

She never finished. I knew what she was going to say, but that doesn't help. I needed to _hear_ it, and I never did. And now I never will.

Much like this nightmare will never end.

**19. Brother**

Max sniffed, trying desperately to hold in her tears. Fang's arms immediately engulfed her, rocking her a little bit.

"Ari's expiration date kicked in," she said into his chest. "He was seven. Seven, Fang! He had a whole life ahead of him, and those creeps took it away."

Fang ran a hand through her hair. "It's okay, Max."

"No, it's not." Max cried even harder, and he just let her cry, willing to wait because he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

"Fang… he was my _brother_."

**20. Tennis**

"Why are we doing this, again?"

"My mom wanted us to get out of the house," Max replied, hitting the tennis ball softly back over to Fang. "You just don't want to be hear because you know I could kick your butt.

He snorted. "No way."

"Wanna bet?"

As an answer, he grabbed the ball and hit it, hard, over the net. She dashed toward it and pounded it, just as hard.

They went back and forth, not able to out power each other. After a while of this, Max began to slow down and mostly stood rooted in the middle. Fang ran to the left for one shot and put all his strength into that swing.

A second later Max was holding her nose.

"Max!" He leapt over the net and ran to her. Grabbing her hands, he pulled them from her face and examined the blood dripping over her mouth.

"Geez," Fang mused, ripping a bit of cloth off his shirt to squeeze her nose with. "We won't be letting you on a tennis court again."

**I hope there's no typos! I tried to be careful but I am so tired. The last two were written when I was kind of tired, so if they're not very good, I'm sorry!**

**Thanks for reading-- please review!!**


	5. Drabbles 21 through 25

**I'm all the way through twenty-eight! I got a lot of time to work today. Whoo! Here's the next five. First one is based off a scene in the movie Julie and Julia. It's sad, but it could happen to Max and Fang. Um… hope you understand twenty-five. Alright, onward!**

**Oh-- and I made a slight edit to number nineteen, last chapter. It's not notable, it was just bugging me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the movie Julie and Julia.**

**21. Infertility**

Fang watched with dark, serious eyes as Max read the Christmas card. When it arrived, she'd smiled and happily hopped up on the counter to read it. But now, she looked crestfallen.

"Ella's pregnant," she finally said, her voice breaking. Fang immediately stepped over to the counter, pulling her head into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. It was hard for Max to see other women with babies, after all the doctors told her and Fang they could never have one, what with their situation.

"I'm happy for her," she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, then rested his chin on top of her head.

"But…"

"I know," Fang said. "I know."

**22. Blackmail**

"Angel told me something interesting." Iggy smirked, stepping into the doorway of Fang's room.

Fang barely glanced up at him before returning to the book Jeb had given him only a week before he disappeared. "Yeah?"

"She said you were thinking about Max."

"Don't we all think about Max?"

"Not about how much we love her."

Fang went the slightest shade of red. "Yeah, 'cause five year olds are so reliable."

"Hey, your secret's safe with me, Fang-ster. On one condition."

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You have to wear my bright red shirt."

"You suck."

**23. Comfortable**

"Max, stop moving," whined Gazzy.

Max huffed and shifted to yet another position on the couch. "This thing is so _hard_!"

"_I'm_ fine," Fang said without looking away from the TV. He was sitting by himself in a huge, cushy chair.

Max glared at him. "Nobody asked you."

"Ma-ax!" Nudge wailed. "You're elbowing me."

"Just get up," Iggy said. "Sit on the floor. You're crushing everyone."

She wasted yet another dagger-eyed glare on the blind kid before giving in and standing up. A second later, a hand closed around her wrist and in the next moment she was in Fang's lap.

"There," he said, wrapping his arms securely around her middle so her back was held against his chest. "You're comfortable. Now stop moving."

**24. Shortwinded**

Max stomped around the cave, huffing angrily. "Would it hurt them so much to leave us the hell alone? Get a life! Seriously! Stupid M-Geeks. All we're doing is hiding out in a cave, minding our own business--"

She was cut off when Fang grabbed her face in both his hands and gave her a long kiss. Max stood there, eyes wide open, shocked, and stared at him as he pulled back.

"Finally," he sighed. "You shut up."

**25. Optimism**

In a life that's constantly in danger of ending, where you've been hunted and chased across the world, and where you spent the first ten years of your life in a cage, it's hard to be an optimist.

But there's something about the girl you love finally accepting you and planting her mouth on yours that brings renewed hope. Even if you and your claustrophobia are in a submarine thousands of feet underwater. Even if that girl is on a death mission, and you may never feel her kiss again.

The kiss you _did_ get, though, is enough to make you think that maybe, just maybe, you'll get another.

**My favorite's the last one. I had fun writing it.**

**I'll have another batch up pretty soon!**

**Please review!**


	6. Drabbles 26 through 30

**I spent pretty much my entire German class writing these today. They're so much fun! Twenty-six and twenty-seven are companions. I think those are my favorites in this group, those and maybe twenty-nine.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, and I do not.**

**26. Ready**

I just don't get Fang anymore. He kisses me randomly, and days later, decides he wants nothing to do with me. Then, when the flock gets back together, he kisses me _again_, making things even harder to return to normal. I mean, seriously, when did he decide best friends wasn't enough? It always had been before. And it was better that way.

We are each other's strengths. Together, we can do anything: raise the flock, save the world, escape the clutches of everyone who wants us dead time and time again.

What's wrong with that? Why does he feel the need to risk it in the name of kissing and holding hands?

Most of all, why can't Fang understand that I'm just not ready?

**27. Waiting**

Max and I are night and day, white and black, weeds and flowers. Totally different, but just one of us doesn't work. It has to be both of us. Always.

After I was a total moron and split the flock, I promised Max and myself and everyone else it would never happen again. And it won't. No matter what. But wouldn't it still be a good idea to try and strengthen our already strong relationship, _ensure_ that we'll stick together?

It would work. I loved her, and I knew she loved me too, no matter how she tried to deny it. True, we were only fourteen, but our bond was deep. No amount of fighting could break it.

Max doubts our ability to carry that bond through any tough times we may encounter in a real relationship. But we've been though so much grief already, so many awful circumstances. After stuff that bad, _love_ would be no match.

Someday she'll realize all this, I know. And when she does, I'll be right here waiting for her.

**28. Gone**

I sank to my knees slowly, helplessly, as I watched the building in front of me burst into flames. The flock's cries were only background noise as I watched the debris fly, trying in vain to block out the images of what Fang was going through inside.

I shivered, despite the heat of the day, as the cold seeped through my veins. I was alone now. Even though I knew it was over, knew he was gone, a small part of me kept hoping his warm, strong arms would envelope me, instantly making me feel better.

They never did.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I faced the horrible truth: they never would again.

**29. Insider**

Angel looked from Max to Fang and back again. Both were quiet, Fang even more so than usual, and distant. From the way Nudge kept twirling a piece of hair around her finger and Dr. Martinez twitched nervously, they noticed, too.

She popped a bite of pancake into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Even though she knew Max wouldn't approve, they were scaring her, so she entered Max's mind.

_It was great, really. But obviously, I just can't handle it right now._

Angel furrowed her brow and went to Fang's mind, searching for answers.

_She never ran away from that kid she hardly knew, in Virginia, _he thought bitterly. _She got so mad about Lissa… so why does she freak out every time I kiss her?_

Angel almost dropped her fork. He'd tried again? With the same result? Oh, geez…

She bit her lip to keep in an irritated sigh. If Max could know how upset Fang was, and Fang how confused Max was, things would be alright.

But they couldn't get this inside stuff like Angel could. So she'd just have to watch, from the inside and outside at once.

**30. Loquacious**

"Fang Fang Fang, guess what? Guess, guess, guess--"

"What?"

"Okay, so yesterday when we were flying, you know that house we saw that was bright pink? And I said that was my favorite color? Well, today I was looking through my backpack, like, just now, and this shirt was buried in the bottom. I totally forgot about it, but look, isn't it cute?"

"Yeah."

"It's been there so long. I wonder if it still fits? Do you think I'll look good in it? Oh, yeah, I got off track, oops. The reason I'm showing you this anyway is because this purple is my new favorite color. So yeah, do you like it?"

"…"

**In the beginning of the notebook I write these in, the ink is really dark and thick and nice, and as I go on, the ink is steadily getting thinner and lighter, because I use the same pen every time. I'm thinking it may be time to move on to another writing utensil.**

**Thank you very much for reading, PLEASE review!**


	7. Drabbles 31 through 35

**Good news. There's still some ink in my pen. Haha. It's alive, at this point. Yay!**

**All Fax-ish… except maybe the first one. Nothing sad… these are all pretty cute and pointless. I do enjoy writing Fax angst, though. Okay, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**31. Recipe**

"Fang?" asked Iggy nervously. "What's she doing?"

"She's reading the recipe on the back," replied Fang, equally anxious.

Max raised her head to glare at them, but never got the chance because Iggy jumped at her, grabbing the bag of chocolate chips from her hands and yelling, "Don't let her get any ideas!"

**32. Kneecap**

Eleven-year-old Max was at the stove, watching Jeb stir macaroni for the flock's lunch. He didn't like for her to help, but she still liked to stand by him and inhale the smell.

Suddenly, her left knee buckled, and she fell to the ground with a cry of surprise. From the floor, Max looked up into a face with a little smirk on it.

"Fang!"

Chuckling just a little, Fang reached out his hand to help her up. She ignored it and got up on her own.

"Fang," Jeb said sternly. "Where did you learn that?"

Fang never answered, because Max took advantage of the fact he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Ow!"

**33. Predilection**

"Hey, Fang?"

Fang turned to look at Nudge, who had flown up beside him. "Yeah."

"What're you doing?"

"Curing cancer," he said flatly, staring ahead again.

Behind the two of them, Iggy muttered to Max, "Grump." She tapped the back of his hand three times, letting him know she was flying on ahead, before coming up on Fang's other side.

Max timed herself so her wing brushed Fang's on the next down stroke. When it did, he looked over at her, and she gave him a little smile.

Fang gave her one of his famous half-smiles, and his face stayed like that as he faced forward again.

**34. Polka**

"You agreed to play Truth or Dare," Nudge said stubbornly. "And that is your dare."

"No," Fang said firmly.

"_No_," Max echoed.

Angel and Nudge smiled at each other, then faced Max and Fang, their eyes wide and sad.

Max groaned and stood up, pulling Fang with her. "Come on, Fang-ster. We gotta dance."

"You sap," he muttered as they took their positions-- his hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder, and their free hands joined. While the girls shrieked in laughter and Gazzy looked ill and Iggy smirked, they began to polka around the hotel room.

The space wasn't very big, though, and within seconds Max had run into a bed, been startled, and stepped on Fang's foot. He sucked in a breath and hobbled away from her.

"Damn, Max," he muttered. "The whitecoats grafted avian DNA _and _another left foot onto you!"

**35. Desert**

Max's brow furrowed as she stared at the container in her hand. "What _is_ it?"

"Sand," Fang said, his eyes downcast.

"Sand?"

"Yeah," he replied, slowly lifting his head to meet her confused gaze. "Like, from a desert. Except that's from _the_ desert."

**I know thirty-one and thirty-five aren't very long at all, sorry, but I liked them. Especially the last one. I hope you understood that one. **

**Please, please, please, please, please review!!**


	8. Drabbles 36 through 40

**This will be my second update today, and my third since last night. I probably need something else to do, but, you know… whatever.**

**I got a review last time that said I should write more angst stuff, because I'm better at it than the mush. I might agree with that. So the first three are angst/drama type stuff, but then I have two cuter ones.**

**Writing thirty-seven pained me… Fang's too amazing to be that big of a jerk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**36. Inflict**

Max twisted in the bonds that held her, chaining her to the wall. She couldn't get away, couldn't budge or even turn her head. She was stuck, watching the scene play out in front of her.

"Stop!" she tried to yell, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. The whitecoat standing by the control pad looked at her and laughed before turning the knob to the right, increasing the heat in Fang's room. Through the glass, Max saw Fang sweating, gritting his teeth, just trying to hang on. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched his life slowly slip away.

Barely three minutes later, Fang's body went limp, and still Max was forced to watch the scene. Another whitecoat entered the room, reciting stats from a clipboard. "Subject 8, exterminated oh-nine-oh-eight-oh-nine, at approximately fourteen years, ten months and eight days of age. Survived in heat room approximately 6.57 minutes…"

Max found the willpower to close her ears and eyes, finally, to what had just happened. She took a choking breath and prayed for death, cursing every second she remained alive.

**37. Alone**

I can not believe Fang would do this to me. He promised. _Promised! _And now he wanted to go his own way again, follow leads from his stupid blog.

I glared at him, trying not to show how helpless I felt. "Didn't we learn from this last time?"

"We're getting no where, Max," Fang said, completely devoid of emotion, which made me even angrier. How could he stand there and break the most important pact he ever made, to his _girlfriend_ no less, and feel nothing? "I don't think this is working. If you're going to continue to do it this way, I just can't stay."

"Fine. Go." I tried to act as cold as him, as if I wasn't being torn apart inside.

Fang barely cast another glance at me before unfurling his wings and launching himself into the air. I should have marched back to the flock's camp right then, but instead I stood there and watched the one person who I thought understood me fly away, and I felt completely, utterly alone.

**38. Difficult**

_Being a fourteen year old girl who's supposed to save the world can't be easy, _Iggy thought as he walked down the hotel's hallway quickly, trying to find Fang. _But I'm having to do something much, much harder._

He arrived where he remembered the vending machines to be, and listened. Something fell out of the machine, and someone picked it up, confirming that the flock was there.

"Fang," Iggy called.

"Yeah?" The voice was closer than he expected. "What's up? Did you check her out?"

"Um, yeah," Iggy said nervously.

"And?"

"Let's go back to the room. You and me. The kids should stay here and, um, eat their candy."

"Guys, stay here, and don't leave until one of us comes back for you." Fang was using his calm voice, but he was standing beside Iggy, so they could both feel how tense his muscles were.

The boys walked back down the hallway. About ten paces later, Fang said, "Tell me what's wrong with her, Iggy."

"Well… she lost a lot of blood…"

"Spit it out."

"Well--"

"Now."

Iggy sighed. He heard Fang stop, so he assumed they were outside their room. Turning to face his brother, he took a deep breath. "Man, I'm really sorry. She's not gonna make it."

A moment later, the card was sliding into the slot, the door was clicking open and then shutting loudly. And Iggy was left alone in the hallway, left to think about how being Maximum Ride wasn't nearly as difficult as breaking news like that to the boy who loved her.

**39. Love Seat**

The Gasman squinted at the thing in front of him. "What _is_ that?"

"Gazzy," Iggy hissed. "Duck down. We're not here to _look_ at the furniture. We're hiding."

"But it's such a weird, squatty couch!" he replied, walking closer. "What's it called?"

"A love seat," Nudge said.

"We can all learn about home décor _later_," Max snapped, poking her head out from behind the chair. "Gazzy, get down! If the Erasers found us right now, you'd be dead.

The Gasman dove behind the love seat. He tried to be quiet, but the question was bothering him. "What's it _for_?" he whispered loudly. "Why is it so small?"

"It's for people like Max and Fang," came Iggy's voice from behind an ottoman.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" asked Max.

"Oh." Gazzy thought for a second. "That makes sense."

**40. Raven**

Max crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip, tilting her head back to look at the sky. She was going to get Fang for going out for a morning flight _again_ without letting anyone know.

Just as she was about to call for him, something large and black emerged over the clearing in the trees overhead. It flew so gracefully, majestically, like nothing in the world could ever be so amazing as that one thing in the sky.

Max smiled a little as Fang flapped his raven-colored wings, flying even higher than before, and then she turned to head back to camp.

She wouldn't be the one to put an end to the eighth world wonder.

**These are a little longer than usual… they took up like six pages in my notebook.**

**Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think! Also, if you'd like to request something-- I can't promise I'll be able to write it, but I'll do my best!**


	9. Drabbles 41 through 45

**Hello!**

**The fact that I've written all these obviously means I need something to do… but I don't have anything, so, um, here's more!**

**These five… definitely not my best. I mean, they're okay, but I've done better. Except for the first one. I love the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**41. Look**

I stared critically at my reflection, moving my hair in my eyes, to the side, then back again. I smoothed out my black t-shirt, tightened my belt around my waist.

_What's your issue, dude?_ I asked myself. _It's Max. Sure, it's a date, but it's Max_.

Still, I didn't want to look like a complete loser on my first date with the girl I'd spent the last six months trying to get. With a sigh, I started to run my fingers through my hair.

"Fang? You in here?"

I spun around to see Iggy standing there. "Right here," I said, and then paused. If there was ever a time I needed a guy to talk to, this would be it. And so, even though I felt totally stupid, I asked, "Um, Ig? How do I look?"

There was a smirk in on his face when he replied. "Fine, Fang."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no… you might wanna ask someone else. Later, bro."

I stared as he left the room, wondering why he couldn't just tell me whether or not I looked--

Oh.

Dang, this girl was making me lose my mind.

**42. Daughter**

Jeb Batchelder, twenty-two, watched his co-workers measuring the wings of the infant laying on the table. They would tug on one, seeing if it would retract any more, and the little girl would cry out. Each cry sent a knife through his heart… but it was out of his control.

He hadn't wanted to be the donor for the test tube baby. He never wanted to let one of his children go through this. The Director had told him, however, that if he didn't father the experiment, Jeb would be fired.

"And really," Anne Walker had said, "you have so much potential. It'd be a shame to have to let you go."

And right now, seeing his hair, his nose, on that baby, the baby being tortured before him, was the worst sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Batchelder! Back to work!"

Jeb sighed and went to join the other scientists in their studies. It may pain him, but he was one of them now. Those other things would have to be pushed aside.

He brushed off his long white coat and tugged on his daughter's little wing. She screamed, he cringed…

And then did it again.

**43. Position**

Max looked around the tree she was sleeping in. The rest of the flock was nowhere to be seen, and she started to panic.

She jumped up on the branch she'd slept on. The branch wasn't very wide, though, and she promptly fell.

Right before she hit the ground, a blur of black was in front of her eyes. Next thing she knew, Max's face was inches from Fang's.

"You're up."

"Yeah."

"Took a while."

"Yeah."

Fang paused, and then said, in a slightly amused tone, "You can get off me now."

"Oh." Max rolled off of him, onto the grass, while her face flushed. "Um… that was…"

"You liked it." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You love being in awkward positions with me."

"You _pig_!"

**44. Bombs**

Max hates it, Gazzy loves it, but it means the most to me. Nobody else knows this… but I'm telling you now.

Growing up in a dog crate, and losing my sight at the age of six, all I had were the few images I could remember from when I could see. And all those images being from a science lab, there were plenty of potential bomb materials lying around.

As I lie awake every night, waiting to be tested on or killed, I mentally put together bombs. I imagined blowing the roof off that place while the others and I finally spread our wings and flew far, far away. To somewhere we could _live. Free._

I remembered that lab: long, white rooms, cages stacked upon cages, no windows with access to something better. No way out.

_If only I had a bomb_, I would think as I thought about it. _If only I had a bomb…_

**45. Ladies**

I'm _not_ a player.

Contrary to popular belief, if I was a normal kid with no wings, I wouldn't have a new girlfriend every week. I'm not like that. Yeah, I have a history with three girls, all very different, and some of those histories overlap… but only one ever really mattered.

Lissa came on too strong. She liked me, and kissed me… and I did pull her closer. But it was because I couldn't have the one I really wanted. I thought I might as well take what I could get. It didn't feel right, though, not like it did when Max had kissed me on the beach. And because of that, a week later, when Lissa tried to kiss me again, I _did_ push her off.

Brigid… that whole thing was stupid. Yes, she was smart, and I was spending time with her, and her view on the global warming stuff was pretty interesting. Anything that could be interpreted as flirting was on _her_ part, though. I don't know how stupid people think I am, but I _wouldn't_ get involved with a woman seven years older than me.

And then there's Max. My best friend, the one who matters most. The only one I really want. She's beautiful, funny, caring, strong, brave, and a million other adjectives that would take a while to name. Even though she runs when I try to make her see we belong together, I'll never stop chasing her.

I'm not a ladies' man.

I just want to be one lady's man.

**My fingers hurt.**

**Review?**


	10. Drabbles 46 through 50

**Here are drabbles all the way to 50! I'm not sure if this is a good thing, or a sign that I need to find something else to do!**

**As a side note, I currently feel like crap. Just thought you might want to know that. : P**

**Oh, and READ THIS: I try not to make sets of these have something like this is common, I try to have a variety, but it just worked out that four out of these five are based off stuff in the books. Forty-seven is a possible thing from FANG, the next two are about TFW, and the last one TAE. First one next chapter is SOF, too.**

**Forty-six, the School created their son. They didn't have him; they're still fourteen in that one.**

**Right, I'll shut up now. Read away!**

**46. Us**

Max dashed down the hallway after her flock as they fled the School. It was only a matter of time before the whitecoats realized they were gone, and there was no time to waste.

It was only a few feet from the door that something to her left made Max stop in her tracks. As she turned her head, her eyes were immediately captured by a pair of serious dark ones.

"Max!" Fang was standing at the door, staring at her. "What are you doing? Come on!"

"Fang," she said, struggling to keep her composure. "Fang, come look."

"No!" He marched over to grab her arm. "You're insane. What're you--"

Fang stopped short when he saw those eyes, the fine blonde hair on the little boy's head, the brown and white wings just barely showing from behind his back. There was no question about it.

Max swallowed loudly. "It's-- _us_."

**47. Why**

Yo, guys.

I hate to have to do this. And I wouldn't, unless it was completely necessary. At this point, unfortunately, it is.

I know you all are going to be really mad at me for leaving, and I don't blame you, but please hear me out. They're after me, and me alone. If they find me without the rest of you, they'll kill me and move on. If they find us together, we're all goners. I can't do that to you guys.

Angel, you're a great little kid. I hope you grow up to be as beautiful and sweet as you are now.

Gaz, be a good big brother. I would say try to stay out of trouble, but that'd probably be a waste. Just be careful, okay?

Nudge, I'm sorry about all the times I tuned you out when you were trying to talk to me. I always wished I heard less of your voice, but now I'm going to miss it. You're the best little sister a guy could ask for.

Iggy, you're my brother and the only one I could ever come to with the problems in my love life. Take care of Max for me. I know you'll be a really great second-in-command.

Max. Let the flock know how much I love them. And let yourself know how much I love _you_. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sorry we barely got to begin our relationship.

We may not be related, but the five of you are the only family I have, and that is why this has to happen. Take care of yourselves, and I want _nobody_-- Maximum "Charging Off" Ride, are you paying attention here?-- coming after me.

Once again-- I love all you guys.

--Fang

**48. Hot**

"Smooth, Fang," Iggy snorted. "'You look like a girl?'"

Fang narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Angel sent me a picture, though," he went on. "And dude-- she is out of your league. Max is _hot_."

Now he wasted an entire death glare on the blind kid. "She isn't _hot_, Iggy. She's _gorgeous_."

"Yeah," Iggy replied, no longer in a mocking tone, but one of sincerity and understanding. "Yeah, I know."

**49. False**

I put my hand on the back of Max's head, tangling my fingers in her hair. All she was doing was sitting there, hands in her lap, and I willed her to respond-- kiss me back, or push me away, or _something_.

I tilted my head to kiss her deeper, hoping to encourage an answer. When I got one, my heart skipped a beat as hope bubbled up inside me.

Holy crap, she was kissing me back.

In the cave, she had been totally unresponsive. This was the first time since the beach I got to feel her lips caressing mine. Just like last time, it was bliss.

There was no way I was letting this moment go. I took Max in my arms, winding them tightly around her, sliding my hands under her wings. The miracle was still alive: we were kissing, and she was here, pressed against me--

Suddenly, she jerked out of my hold, stuttered something, and then leapt into the air and flew off, taking all my warm, fuzzy feelings with her. That and all my hopes, which now turned out to be false. All false.

**50. Confusion**

I was confused, really confused. Fang was my best friend, my second-in-command, and that was all. Right? Yep.

So why did I kiss him?

He was hurt, and I was scared. Maybe even guilty, too, since if he died it would have been protecting me. But it wasn't like I'd been hiding these feelings from him for years and had to admit them before he was gone, like some cheesy book or movie. I mean, I needed him, depended on him, for _everything_. That, however, was because we were best friends. That's how best friends work. And they _don't_ act like idiots, like me, and go slobber all over each other whenever something goes wrong.

I would say it was a weird instinct, but isn't love an instinct, too? So if I call it instinct, I'm saying I'm in love with Fang. Which I'm _not_. But if I say I did it on purpose… aren't I saying the same thing?

Ugh.

**Overall, I like these five better than the last five.**

**I feel even worse than I did when I started this chapter. Yuck. Hate being sick.**

**You'll improve my day so much if you leave me a review. : D**


	11. Drabbles 51 through 55

**Still sick, been writing.**

**Has everybody heard about the new summary for the sixth book? I am annoyed and here's why:**

**1) Max and Fang JUST got together! And now the series is hanging by a thread, and they were the only good part of the last book. Don't mess with the one good thing you've got going!**

**2) Am I the only one who thinks the sixth book sounds like Gossip Girl or something?**

**Yeah, okay… fifty-four and fifty-five are companions, but fifty-five is my least favorite of this group. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**51. Thanks**

"Fnick's turn," Iggy says, and I focus on that one spot on the tablecloth, trying to avoid anyone's eyes.

"Me too. Family, food. Place to stay." Boring into my face is the pair of chocolate brown eyes I'm trying to avoid the most. I can't resist them. I raise my own to meet hers, and feel the heat rush to my face as I mentally add one thing to my list of things I'm thankful for.

_You_.

**52. Sweet Pea**

Gazzy tried to contain his giggles as he peered through the slightly ajar kitchen door. Inside, Fang was sitting in a chair, Max perched on his lap, and they were exchanging quick kisses, whispering, and doing it again.

The next time Fang pulled away and opened his mouth, the Gasman was ready. "I love you, baby."

Max narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I didn't-- Gazzy, come out of there!"

"Nice try," she said, poking him in the chest. "Gazzy is outside with Nudge and Angel."

"I swear--"

Fang's next words were drowned out with Gazzy's mimicry. "You're mine forever, sweet pea."

"Try that one more time and see what happens, _honey_."

**53. Care**

"Dr. M," Angel called. "Will you play a game with us?"

Dr. Martinez smiled at the little girl as she walked by with a plate of hot cookies. "Sure, sweetie. Let me just get these up to Max. She's been even hungrier than usual since her wound started healing."

Fang suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, said, "I got it," and briskly intercepted the cookies before heading back up.

Dr. Martinez stared after him. "Angel, honey. Is he okay?"

Angel smiled. "You know Fang. Nobody gets to take care of Max except him. Oh, no, don't worry. He trusts you fine. It's just-- you know how crazy kids are when they fall in love."

As the little girl skipped away, Dr. Martinez shook her head, thinking that maybe she didn't know after all.

**54. Maximum**

Everything I want, and everything I need, and everything I consider good is rolled up into one package. If you ask me, she's the best, without a doubt; she's amazing. The maximum.

She's sarcastic, loving, rude, sweet, emotional and cold. She's a pain in the ass, and my best friend. I can't stand her and I can't live without her. Hate our fights and love her kisses. Think she's ugly when angry with me and beautiful when splattered with blood.

She's a mother. A sister. A friend, girlfriend, soul mate. She's all those things to the full extent. To the maximum.

To _my_ Maximum.

**55. Ubiquitous**

Fang. My second-in-command, who doubles as my best friend. Triples as my boyfriend. I'll never have to look past him for anything I need. He's like camouflage: he adapts to be whatever I need him to be.

Second-in-command, helping me get the flock under control.

"Max has been hearing a voice, inside her," Fang explained to the others as I walked on ahead.

"Angel, you're still a little kid, and Max is the leader. Don't forget that," he defended me.

Best friend, keeping me from tearing my hair out.

"You'll be okay," he soothed, leaving a soft kiss on my forehead. "I promise."

"This sucks, about your mom. And Nudge. I'm here." Nine words. That and a squeeze of the hand, and I felt better instantly.

And as of now, boyfriend, filling me with all kinds of terrifying, amazing feelings.

"I choose _you, Max_." And I stayed. I kissed him back. _Chose_ him, as he put it.

Fang is camouflage for me and me alone. Nobody else knows anywhere near half as much as I do about him, and vice versa. Fang as my best friend is great, and so is Fang as my second-in-command or boyfriend. But all three, everywhere at once?

I couldn't ask for anything better.

**Off to do homework, review!**


	12. Drabbles 56 through 60

**56. Mystique**

Sure, all of Fang is dark, handsome and silent, but his eyes are the most mysterious thing of all. Where all emotion is held for most people, almost never is it there for him. Yet for some reason, that's the first place I look when I'm wondering what he's thinking.

The most aggravating part of the eyes was the way he was always _looking_ at me, after the Kiss Part 2, _and_ Part 3, _and_ the Valium thing. It was like they were boring into my soul, seeing all of my emotions, and there was no way to hide them. Even as they scrutinized me, though, they remained empty, devoid of anything except mystery. It was awful.

Except that once in a while, those eyes _did_ show emotion. When they did, all the times they had bugged me seemed worth it. It was when he was happy-- truly happy-- that the flecks of gold really came out, and his black eyes glittered beautifully. I saw it the night in the desert, on our date, in the air-lock chamber before I went to rescue Angel.

Whether the mystery is good or bad, I don't know. But I do know I don't want those eyes glittering for anybody else.

**57. Hurt**

"Fang," I whined.

From his spot on the bed in the flock's hotel room, Fang looked up at me. "What is it?"

I pouted and sat on the edge of the bed with my back to him. "My neck hurts."

The mattress shifted, and a moment later a gentle hand moved my hair over my shoulder. Then he started rubbing my neck in that amazing, soothing way he had, and I closed my eyes.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while the knots of tension slowly melted away. Before long my neck didn't hurt anymore, and I told Fang, "Thanks."

He lifted my hair with his hand and softly kissed the nape of my neck, making me shiver. "Better?"

"Much."

**58. Pride**

"Don't ever leave me again," she mumbled weakly, sounding like she was about to cry.

I hid my face in her hair, tightened my grip around her middle. _Now_, I told myself. _Do it now._

"I won't," I replied, sounding so unlike myself. And I wanted to sound even more unlike myself-- I wanted to tell her how wrong I was, how much I missed her, how much I _loved_ her--

My mind clamped down on all the swirling emotions, and I drew back inside myself. Not now. Right now, I couldn't afford to let down my barrier, let her into my heart. So I covered the three words I wanted to say with four more that I could.

"I won't. Not ever."

**59. Claustrophobic**

I twisted within the seat belt and lap bar, but I couldn't move. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried not to think. How I'd been stupid enough to let the flock talk me in to _another_ amusement park, I had no idea. But yet, here I was, no way to escape, the sides of the tiny roller coaster car closing in around me.

My breathing got heavy, and just as I was about to start screaming, a strong, warm hand took mine.

"It's okay, Max," Fang muttered from the seat beside me, squeezing my hand. "I've got you."

And then I smiled, because no matter what, he _always_ had me.

**60. Glue**

Out of nowhere, Max launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me hard. It took a moment to register-- last time a girl had kissed me, it'd been Lissa, and that was not one of the highlights of my short bird-kid life.

At the thought of Lissa, I had a fleeting memory of Max standing in Anne's hallway, talking about seeing a girl, in her words, "stuck to you like glue."

I inwardly grinned, seeing the irony now, and wrapped my arms around Max's waist, pulling her closer. Because this was glue I definitely didn't mind.

**Fun fact: I do a lot of brainstorming for stories and things on amusement park rides. That's, like, just how I roll. And that's where I got the idea for number 59. But I also get ideas for non-roller-coaster-related stories on those rides, such as 60.**

**Review are loved!**


	13. Drabbles 61 through 65

**Okay, so I know I updated this a couple days ago and it's been a week since I updated Sick Days. I'm sorry! But as soon as I'm done typing these I'm going to do Sick Days, I promise. Like, seriously, I'll post this and open up a new document and have it up by Friday. That good?**

**Sorry about the first four being depressing-- last one's just happy, pointless Fax. Oh, and 61 originally had a point, and became rambling. I'm leaving it, though-- maybe somebody likes that kind of thing, I dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff.**

**61. Human**

I'm a blind kid on the run. Even though there's five more where I came from, and we're all one "family", I'm alone.

Max and Fang are always making googly eyes at each other-- not that I can see it, but some things are just known-- and when they go out flying or to dinner, I'm stuck watching the kids. Those two are inseparable, and Nudge, the Gasman and Angel are all close. Then there's me.

I don't think it ever occurred to anyone that I loved Max, too.

Listening to Max and Fang's emotional reunion on the beach, I knew I was sunk. It would never happen. They may have been oblivious, but everybody else could tell they were already head over heels.

Which was fine. Great, even**.** They were lucky to have found their perfect match so easily, so young. But who did I have?

It turned out I had Max's sister. She didn't mind the wings. She said I was _amazing_. I loved her right away.

But that doesn't change the fact that I'm running for my life, and a relationship would put Ella in danger. Heck, simply being related to Max puts her in enough danger. Max and Fang are in the same boat: they both have to run, it might as well be together. Ella's safer _not_ running. So while she has to stay in Arizona, I have to stay with the flock and spend day after day looking at-- listening to-- the loving relationship I should have but can't.

Because I love a human.

**62. Shoulder**

It was total déjà vu: me kneeling in the sand on a beach, blood trickling down my arm, warm and sticky on my hand. Except that this time, nobody was running up behind me, yelling to stop. Nobody was going to bring me a shoulder to cry on. I was completely alone.

I'd done that on purpose.

It was virtually true, anyway. Ever since he died, the whole flock had gone into major depression mode. We'd lost all will to live; even I had begun neglecting caring for them. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't find the strength to fix it. When he died, he took it all with him.

I pressed the sharp edge of the shell deeper into my arm, crying out in pain but keeping it there. I bled.

And bled.

And bled.

**63. Sky**

Fang turned away from the hospital bed, unable to look at the frail lump under the sheets anymore. He tilted his head up and looked at the sky, the cheerful pale blue such a contrast to his present mood.

He ran a hand through his hair, which had faded into a gray from its original jet black. Above him, the sky stretched on endlessly, and two birds, flying close together, glided across it.

The sight made him bite his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. Memories of their flights, their midair kisses, everything they'd shared high above the earth, came rushing back. In his mind, their hearts were their wings. And in the last ten years, when flying had become too much for their bodies to handle, which was around the same time Max's health began to fail, it felt like his heart was lost.

In the next instant, something changed. The world shifted, or something. Fang vaguely remembered thinking, so many years ago, that if Max left the world, he'd feel it. He didn't turn around, though. Instead, he gazed at the blue, blue sky, knowing that she was up there now, young again, shooting out her wings and flying the way she was destined to do.

**64. Betrayal**

"Fang!" Max yells, struggling. She can't move; the bonds are holding her too tightly against the wall. Her face is twisted in pain, fury and fear.

I've never been so satisfied.

"Yeah?" I ask her, completely calm. "Do you have a final word for me?"

Max just looks at me, and now I see tears swimming in her eyes. The grin stretching across my face can't be helped.

She thought I was her best friend.

She thought I promised not to leave her.

She thought I _loved_ her.

Idiot.

**65. Cake**

"This is good," Fang said, swallowing his bite of white cake. "You know. For a dog wedding."

"Yep," Max agreed, taking a bite of her own piece. "They should--"

She never got to finish her sentence, because Fang shoved his remaining cake in her face, covering her mouth, nose and parts of her cheeks.

"_We're_ not getting married, moron," she said with a glare. Fang grinned.

"We're practicing."

"What makes you think I'd marry _you_?" Max asked, pretending to be disgusted.

"Because you loooove me. This--"

The tables were turned as she stuffed her cake in Fang's face. For a moment he sputtered, then spat, "You die."

"But you loooove me," Max mocked. "This much!"

**Moving on to Sick Days now!!**

**Please, please review? With a cherry on top?**


	14. Drabbles 66 through 70

**More drabbles, fun fun fun… including the worst poem in the history of the universe.**

**I've posted my Final Warning in Fang's POV, if you'd like to read that. : )**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

**66. Limerick** (This, my friends, is what you call a work of art… note the sarcasm. I mean, it's supposed to be like that. Fang the Poet? That doesn't roll off the tongue very well…)

I find it queer

When Max is near

I feel all weird

My face gets seared

But I want her here.

**67. Happy**

I grinned, ear-to-ear. Again. I couldn't stop.

We'd saved the world and were at my mom's house. Everything was fine. Everyone was safe. Life was good.

The smell of chocolate-chip cookies wafted into the living room from the kitchen.

Ella called out hello as she came in from school.

I was perched on Fang's lap, leaning back against his strong chest.

Iggy and Gazzy were leaning over something I probably wouldn't approve of, but I didn't even care at the moment.

Nudge was leafing through a magazine, Angel peeking over her shoulder, pointing and giggling.

Total and Akila were nuzzling each other affectionately, with a tenderness I usually would have gagged at.

I stroked Fang's hand where it was holding me around the middle as I glanced around at my flock, my family, once more. This, right here, made everything we'd been through seem worth it.

**68. Sister**

There are days when I feel so glad the sister I'd always wanted came into my life. And there are days when I wish she hadn't.

My mom and I were getting along okay for the first time since my dad left two years before. Things were looking up. Our money situation was fixed, Mom had a new job, and we moved into a permanent house.

Then Max came.

Now, my world's been uprooted once again. Mom's always going out of town for some meeting or CSM thing, and she's always worried about Max and the flock. She's always too busy, too worried.

I already lost my dad.

Because of Max, I think I'm losing my mom, too.

**69. Linden**

"Why are we here?" I sighed loudly, following Fang as he moved through the woods. "We've been out here an hour."

"Almost there," he said.

"Almost _where_?"

Suddenly he stopped, and I crashed into his back. As I stumbled, he turned and nodded at a tree in front of us. I looked at it, and my eyes went wide when I saw what was written on it: M.R. & F.

Fang grinned one of those rare ones, and said, "You never picked one. So I did."

"Why this one, though?"

He reached up, gave a little tug, and then pressed a leaf into my hand. I stared down at it.

It was shaped like a heart.

**70. Lionhearted**

I keep my eyes on Max as she steps outside the chamber, memorizing every detail: the freckles across her nose, the way her brown eyes are dancing, her cheeks flushing.

We hold each other's gaze for a long moment, and then I make myself press the button that seals the chamber. She slowly falls out of sight, and when she's gone completely, a single tear slides down my face.

Always the one to sacrifice. Always the one to put others first. Always the hero.

Never mind that she's my hero, too.

**I thought lionhearted was such a cool word, I just had to use it. Haha.**

**Reviews make me happy!!**


	15. Drabbles 71 through 75

**75 of these… whoa. That's three quarters of the way to 100.**

**I feel like a loser.**

**Haha, just kidding. Well, I'm not totally kidding… but I enjoy writing them, so that's what I shall do. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**71. Jawbreaker**

"I want one," Gazzy said.

Iggy continued to suck on his jawbreaker. "Nope."

"Why not? You gave Nudge one!"

Iggy put his face very close to Gazzy's and said in a low voice, "Young man, you do not want your poor little birdkid jaw to be snapped in half, do you?"

The younger boy's eyes went wide "No…"

"Then run along, child. No jawbreakers for you."

As soon as he heard the door shut behind Gazzy, Iggy cackled and stuffed another jawbreaker in his mouth.

**72. Off-key**

"Mary had a little lamb," Max sang to four-year-old Angel. "Little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as--"

"Max."

She jumped and spun around, sending Fang a glare. "What do you want?"

"Stop singing."

"Why?"

He smirked. "You suck."

**73. Cute**

"Okay," Dr. Martinez said, handing the plate of cookies to Ella. "Take these to Max, would you?"

Ella nodded and headed into the living room. A moment later she called out in a whisper, "Mom. Come here."

Dr. Martinez hurried to her, asking, "What? What's wrong--"

She stopped when she saw Ella's smile and followed her gaze. The scene in front of her made her sigh in relief, then breath, "Aw."

Fang was laying on the couch, sitting up against the arm, his long legs splayed out. Max was in his lap, curled up with her head on his chest, his arm protectively holding her shoulders as they both slept. As mother and daughter watched, Max shifted and placed a hand lightly on his chest, and Fang's head fell onto hers.

"It's adorable," Ella said softly.

Dr. Martinez sniffed, then cleared her throat, trying to hide it. "Yeah. Cute."

**74. Strong**

"I'm sorry, Fang," Max said, putting her hand on his knee.

He shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes. She sighed. "You're too good for them. If your own parents don't want you, they're jerks. Forget them."

Fang pressed a hand to his eyes, and Max caught on. She drew him to her, and to her surprise he didn't resist. "It's just you and me," she told him. "You can let it out. You don't have to be strong with me."

That was all he needed. He buried his face in Max's shoulder and let his tears out, not only those for his parents but for everything that had been accumulating all these years, all for this first showing of weakness, right now.

**75. Promise**

Ella pursed her lips, wondering how to bring this up. She was only worried about her sister, but somehow she knew this wouldn't go over well.

Max crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well… I know you haven't lived a normal life, so you wouldn't know this, but I should tell you… fourteen-year-old love isn't _love_. You know. It doesn't… _last_."

Instead of freaking out like Ella expected, Max shook her head and tugged on a chain around her neck. From beneath the neckline of her shirt came a plain silver ring. While Ella stared, Max smiled and said, "Yeah, it will. We promised it would."

**Last one was going to be a sappy thing that showed Fang **_**giving**_** her the promise ring. But I thought what I did was more original and interesting.**

**I'm sure more of these will be on the way soon, since it's Monday and I have four more days of school to get through!**

**Review? : )**


	16. Drabbles 76 through 80

**Told you I'd need something to do during school. Oh, what I can get done when I slack off… : D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**76. Diversity**

"Oh my gosh, this is just the most fabulous thing ever. Isn't it? Oh, gosh, it _is_. It's so _cute_! Can I get it? Don't you love it?"

"Well, I'm sure it's wonderful, but I can't _see_ it."

"Ooh, it _is_ pretty!"

"Sweetie, we don't need more stuff to drag around. Plus, it'd probably be lost in a battle or something. Put it back."

"Can we go look at something that's not so _girly_?"

"…"

**77. Tender**

Max yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

Fang didn't answer, but scooped her up bridal style and made his way over to her bed as she yelled, "Fang! Put me down!"

"Sure," he said nonchalantly, placing her gently on the bed.

She growled at him. "That's not what I meant."

Fang put his face next to Max's. "When was the last time someone tucked you in?"

Max glared but said nothing.

"Exactly." He straightened up and reached for the comforter that had been pushed to the end of the bed, pulling it up to her chin. Smoothing her hair with his hand, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss. She sighed but didn't squirm away, closing her eyes to take it in.

"Good night, Max," Fang whispered when he pulled away.

"Night, Fang."

**78. Friendship**

"I'm sorry if our friendship means nothing to you, Fang," I said stiffly, trying in vain not to strangle him.

His head snapped around, his angry dark eyes boring into mine. "Is that what you think? Our friendship means _everything_ to me, moron."

I dared to take one step closer. "If it does, why are you pushing this? Don't give me that look, Fang. This lovey-dovey crap is already pulling us apart. If we got _together_, the flock would be split again in no time!"

"It would not." Fang pressed his lips into a thin line. The last time I'd seen him this angry, we'd been arguing about Ari. "Damn, Max. I promised. I _meant_ it."

"Then why--"

"Why what? Why did I promise?" That wasn't what I'd been about to say, but I shrugged anyway. "I promised because it was _right_, Max. You and me need to be together. The only _right_ thing in our entire messed-up bird kid world is _you_ and _me_. There is one, Max. When are you going to accept it?"

I looked at my feet, exhaled, then met his eyes. "Now," I said strongly. "I'm accepting it right now."

**79. Everything**

I guess I never realized it until I left. All I knew, as I flew away from Max that day, was that I was leaving behind the girl I loved.

What I didn't know what that I was also leaving behind everything else.

Every morning, as I woke up with only Iggy and Gazzy, I found myself feeling lonely and-- maybe depressed, feeling like I just didn't want to get up if Max wasn't there. During our Flyboy battle, the first thing I thought about was if Max was okay. It was my instinct to protect Max, take care of Max, be with Max… my instinct _was_ Max.

While Max wasn't in my life, even if it was only four days, I felt like I had nothing to guide me. No purpose for living.

I lose Max, I lose everything.

Because the two are the same thing.

**80. Fear**

I almost smiled, watching Max out of the corner of my eye as she closed her eyes, looking peaceful in the quiet of the cathedral.

A moment later she turned to me, said, "Should we--" and then stopped. Her eyes closed again, but this time they were squeezed shut in pain. That dreaded feeling that was becoming common with these brain attacks filled me, and I laid a hand on her arm. Every time this happened, I felt like Max was slowly being taken away from me, and it scared me. I didn't know why. It just did.

She whimpered, and I tightened my grip on her elbow. "Can you walk?"

Max looked up at me, and I'd never been so happy to see the brown of her eyes. She nodded, and I felt relief wash over me.

For now, I could breath easy.

**Here's these! Yay!**

**Please review! It's how I get better!**


	17. Drabbles 81 through 85

**Been a while! Well, I'm back, and now I've got a… slightly odd group of drabbles here. They're all Fax-ish, but all very different. I believe that my longest drabble is in here… and so is my shortest. There's a little kid one, a take on a scene that wasn't actually in the book (the date-- why did JP only write part of it??), something that probably doesn't have the best format in the world but I really like it nonetheless, and something of a ramble. From Fang, of all people.**

**Yeah. So enjoy. I really like these.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Maximum Ride.**

**81. Courage**

Fang and I strode out of the ice cream shop, laughing about how dorky the worker there had been. As the door shut behind us, the bells on it jingling, we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

I glanced over at Fang's face. He was smiling, just one corner of his mouth slightly turned up, looking all content. Seeing this, I took a chance and grabbed his hand, interlacing our fingers.

He looked at me, no expression on his face, and for a moment I thought I'd screwed up. But then Fang gave me one of his full-blown grins, and I relaxed.

"This is nice," he said quietly.

"Yeah," I said. "It is."

**82. Prayer**

**Dear God,**

Am I doing this right? _I don't really know how to pray. Sorry. _I guess this is right. I mean, this is what I see on TV and all. _Even if this isn't how you're supposed to do it, please listen._

Anyway, I'm kind of freaked out right now. _I have a huge problem, and for once, I really have no idea what to do._ Angel, the youngest of my flock, had a vision of Fang dying. _I am, apparently, dying soon. _Fang is the last person I can afford to lose. He's my second-in-command, best friend and soul mate. I know nobody could ever be all those things for me as well as he is. _I don't know if this can be stopped, but if it can't, I have one request. Just one. Please. _Even worse, he's gotten real quiet. Well, quieter than usual. He's distracted by something, but he won't even tell _me_ what it is. _Angel told me privately that she saw how I died. It was saving Max._

I _will_ pry it out of him. _I'll never tell her. She'll try to make sure she's the one who dies. _Fang's stubborn, though-- almost as bad as me. That's why I'm asking for Your help. Please help me get an answer here. _If she doesn't know, she won't plan to save me. I could never live with the guilt of knowing it's my fault she's dead. _I'll do anything for him. Even if it means dying myself.

_All I ask is that You help me save her. _For once, I'm going to ask for someone's help. I need Yours. Please, if it comes down to Fang's life or mine, take mine. _I can't lose her._ I can't lose him.

**Amen.**

**83. Courtship**

"Fang?" Ten-year-old Max looked away from the TV to her best friend, standing in the doorway. "What's a boyfriend?"

He raised his eyebrows and came to sit beside her. "Don't know."

"Well, it was on this TV show, and after she said this guy was her boyfriend, she did this thing where she, like, put her mouth against his cheek."

"I think that's called a kiss," Fang said slowly, crossing his arms. "And boyfriend… must be a friend who's a boy."

Max thought about this. "So you're my boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"So… am I supposed to… kiss you?"

"I guess."

She leaned over and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek. As she pulled away, a flicker of a smile played on his lips. "You're a good girlfriend."

**84. Fang**

"Max," Nudge said, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why are you wearing a necklace? And-- is that a shark tooth?"

"No," Max said defensively, quickly slipping the tooth under the neckline of her shirt. As Nudge shrugged and got distracted by something else, Max added under her breath, "It's a fang."

**85. First**

She was my first friend, reaching through the holes of my crate, reaching out to _me_, knocking down the barrier between my heart and another as she threaded her fingers through mine.

She was my first partner, making sure my wings didn't falter as I took flight, the fourth of the six of us to succeed. Even as I had failed, she'd cheered me on. My first supporter.

She was my first kiss, healing my bruised body and pride for a split second, that one instant where the world was perfect and my heart soared, and I wondered why.

She was my first hug, the first time somebody had held me close and made me feel like I _was_ important, I _was_ needed. My first promise, my first commitment to a person for the duration of, theoretically, forever.

She was the first person to care, to make me feel wanted and good and _real_, a person beyond the label of an experiment I'd been subjected to. The first window I had to things that _weren't_ evil. My first taste of happiness, and content. And unification, understanding. And joy.

And love.

**Took a while for me to type those out! My fingers hurt!**

**I really like the last one. I think it's a new perspective on Fang. He's usually portrayed-- and I'll admit this is in my own writing, too-- as the person **_**Max**_** really depends on, and leans on, and not the other way around. And there's a reason for that: Fang is the one making romantic advances in the book, and with his strong-and-silent thing, Fang is obviously more comfortable being Max's rock than having her be his. But he does need one, and when he decides to show that, she's it.**

**Told you it was kind of a variety. I'm glad; sometimes I get on one idea and write a bunch of similar ones.**

**Anyway, gonna wrap this up now with my favorite word…**

**Review!**


	18. Drabbles 86 through 90

**Man, it's been more than a month since I updated these! Sorry. I've been focusing on Dark Side of Antarctica and Becoming You and Me, plus I haven't had much down time at school, which is when these are written. Anyway, I love 88!**

**86 is in Nudge's POV, if I didn't make that clear enough, and 89 takes place during STWAOES.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**86. Predicament**

_Angel,_ I said in my head as my heart dropped like a rock. _I thought you said he loved her._

_I thought,_ she replied, sounding confused, _he did._

_Then why is he leaving us? Leaving Max? _My mind was racing, and I felt something burning in my gut, something I usually only felt around Erasers or Flyboys or the School. Complete, insane anger. If Fang was going to treat the person he was in love with this way, then I wanted nothing to do with him.

I put my hand in Max's, letting her know I was on her side, no matter what. "I'm going to stay with Max."

**87. Degrading**

My jaw tightened as I listened to the two guys beside me talking. It wasn't that they were talking, it was what they were talking about. Which would be their girlfriends. In really awful, and, at the risk of sounding like Max, _sexist_ terms.

Finally, I snapped and looked over there. "Shut the hell up."

They looked at me. One narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?"

For once, I felt the need to tell someone off. Like, with _words_. "They have so much more than bodies, man. Girls have _souls_. If you talked about _my_ girlfriend that way, we would have a problem."

They just stared for a second, and I thought my speech had moved them. Then: "You got a girl?"

Oh, crap. I'd been talking about Max, though she was only my girlfriend in my head. I shook my head and looked down. My moment of speech was over, but I had a new resolution: whether it was me or not, no guy Max dated would be treating her like _that_.

**88. Princess**

"He could be," said Nudge, giggling.

"Yep!" said Angel. "Fang, I declare you Prince Fang of Flockdom!"

Max snickered while Fang scowled. "Don't get your royal knickers all in a bunch."

Suddenly, his face changed from irritated to mischievous. He stepped closer and took her hand. "If I'm the prince of Flockdom, does that mean you're my princess?"

Max shrugged, embarrassed. "If you wish…"

"I think I'd like that." And he kissed her.

**89. Attack**

"Where's Max?" Fang asked calmly. His eyes, though, were looking every which way, hoping she'd appear.

Nudge bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes. "In- in Europe, on the way b-back from G-Germany, s-she had a brain a-attack… you left us, Fang, a-and so no one c-could catch her when s-she fell out of t-the sky. We tried, b-but…"

Fang closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He hadn't been there when she needed him, and now they were both paying the price.

He had the ultimate punishment of living without her, but at least she was in a better place.

**90. Protective**

"What was that?" demanded Fang. "You almost _died_, Max."

"Well, if _I_ hadn't, Angel would have," Max snapped back. "Excuse me for wanting to protect my flock!"

"Excuse _me_ for wanting to protect my _best friend_!" He shook his head in exasperation. "Max, how dense _are_ you?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That is supposed to mean that when I saw you jumping in front of that gun, and the bullet almost hitting your chest, I had never been more scared in my life."

Max bit her lip.

**No, I didn't accidentally forget to finish that last one. It's open-ended-- you decide how Max responds.**

**Review?**


End file.
